shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Shopkins Land (Japan)
Shopkins Land (Japanese: ショップキンズランド Shoppukinzurando) is the first Shopkins theme park. It is located at Fuji-Q High Land park, Yamanashi, Japan. It was opened in 1998. Attractions *Jessicake and Peppa-Mint’s Fun Ride *Jessicake's Treasure Hunt *Rock 'n' Roll Chico Pyramid *Everybody Twist *Happy Skyanna (1998 to 2018) *Mischievous Sneaky Wedge *Exciting Cruise *Self-Drive Vehicles (1998 to 2018) *Jessicake's Monument *Shopkins Maze (1998 to 2015) *3D Circus Maze *Wishing Falls *Play Area (1998 to 2010) *Peppa-Mint’s Monument *Gazebo *Shopkins Restaurant *Station Shop *Scarletta Gateau’s Kitchen *Small Mart Shop and Cafe *Rainbow Kate’s Afternoon Tea *Town Square Photo Studio *Go! Go! Donatina *Jessicake's Dokidoki Playground *Jessicake's Happy Smile *Hopping Pupkin Cake Merchandise Choro-Q *Shopkins Land Express Motor Tomica *Shopkins Land Express Tomytec *Fujikyukou 5001 *Fujikyukou 5002 Tomica *Go to Shopkins Land Map Set *Shopkins Land Express Other *Water Drinks Trivia *At some point after the Japanese release of The Shopville Games (Part 3), the scene with Spilt Milk and Toasty Pop in the Great Gatagogo Adventure ride was replaced with Suzie Sushi in her hiding spot. Toasty Pop's model from this scene was moved to the end of the ride. *Lala Lipstick was removed from the The Great Gatagoto Adventure and was replaced with Rainbow Bite's dinosaur. *The Jessicake and Peppa-Mint Fun Ride had gone through several changes over the years: **2010: ***A Strawberry Kiss replica was built and replaced Fleur Flour as the third operating Shopkin for the ride, with Fleur Flour's blue coaches repainted as red Express Coaches and Fleur Flour being shifted to the sidings by the Coal Hopper and Fortune Stella. **2015: ***The double platform station before Macy's Tunnel was rebuilt into Pawville, where Rubie Blaze was moved. ***A Chef Club replica with Bessie Bowl was built, where Skyanna was moved over to. ***Macy's Tunnel went through a massive redesign: Kooky Cookie (who was originally part of a re-enactment of Check it Out) was flipped around and walled up (creating a re-enactment of The Sad Story of Kooky Cookie) and Adam Apple (originally in a shed near Small Mart Station) was moved to the other end of the tunnel, with a replica of Bunny Bow (shifting some crates) added right next to him. The area where Kooky Cookie was originally viewable is now covered up by a wall of "dirt" coated in leaves (referencing Shopkins: Wild). ***The shed where Adam Apple originally resided was demolished and replaced with a replica of Scarletta Gateau on a siding. ***The crossing where Rubie Blaze was originally located was turned into a farm crossing, with Pirouetta being moved to the top of a hill just near it. ***The Shopville Railways billboard towards the end of the ride were replaced by posters of Allicia Botti and Lala Lipstick offering "Mainland Direct" services). ***Fleur Flour was removed and Fortune Stella's shed was redecorated as the Toy Store. See also *Shopkins Town (Japan) - other Shopkins theme parks in Japan *Drayton Manor - Shopkins theme park in the United Kingdom *Edaville USA - Shopkins theme park in the United States External links * Official site (Japanese) * Official site (English) * Sodor-island.net review * Japanese fan site Category:Parks and Events